1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a wire harness including a conductive path and an exterior member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire harness disclosed in the related art electrically connects devices that are mounted in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle and are driven at a high voltage.
A wire harness disclosed in below-described PTL 1 includes a plurality of conductive paths, and a corrugated tube made of resin which collectively accommodate the plurality of conductive paths and a protector made of resin. A plurality of the corrugated tubes are formed in the shape of flexible bellows, and are provided parallel to each other in a longitudinal direction of the wire harness. The protector is disposed in a region that requires restriction of a path. The protector is provided at such a position as to connect adjacent corrugated tubes together. The corrugated tube and the protector are used as exterior members.
As a harness protection member other than the corrugated tube and the protector, an exterior member with good shape holding properties, that is, a hard wire-harness protection tube has also been put into practice.    PTL 1 is JP-A-2010-51042.